The Fire God
by fire god101
Summary: shiro, a sixteenyearold boy from our world runs away into the forest and ends up in hyrule.rating might change.


_**That's right another Zelda story from me, the fire god101, formally known as Zelda freak123. Big thanks to my beta-reader, Mewlon. Check out all her stories, they are really good.**_

**Chapter One: The Pyromaniac**

"Shiro, why do you have a lighter in class," Mrs. Yodel yelled at me. Mrs. Yodel was a plump teacher that wore tons of make up, fake diamond earrings, and a red dress that went all the way down to her feet.

"To light, duh," I said to the teacher like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was just a normal sixteen-year-old boy with blond hair and green eyes. I usually wore red and black clothes, and right now I am wearing black pants and a black t-shirt. I had heelies for shoes and I was a very committed pyromaniac.

"Go to the principals office _now_," Mrs. Yodel yelled at me again, "And don't burn anything on the way this time."

"I won't," I said to the teacher grinning and then walked out the door. I strolled down the hallway making my way to the principals' office. I opened the door and walked in.

"Let me guess, another lighter in class," the principal said to me once I came into her office.

"Yeah," I said to her not making eye contact.

"Remember what I said last time you brought a lighter into this school," she said, "I said that you would be suspended."

"Then I will leave now, I guess," I said to her not a hint of sadness in my voice.

"No, you have to call your parents first," she said to you.

"To late, gotta go," I said to her running out of her office and out of the school.

I started walking home. _I am so in trouble now, damn principal,_ I thought, _when my parents find out they'll kill me._ I kept walking. _Suspend me just for bringing a lighter into the school about five times, what a bitch, I mean really everyone knows I am a pyromaniac, _I thought, _I shouldn't even let my parents find out about this, I will just run away into the forest a few blocks away from my house, but I will need to go to the house first to get food and of course more lighters._ I started to run to my house.

Once I got there I unlocked the door with the spare key under the floor mat and went upstairs to my room. I got five lighters from my room, put them in my pocket, and went into the hallway and got a bag. The bag was brown leather and was always in the closet. _I guess this will have to do,_ I thought. I ran downstairs into the kitchen and started putting food into the bag. I put some apples, oranges, pears, and mangos. _Time to go, it's now or never,_ I thought so I put my brown bag over my back and then ran out of the house and started running towards the forest.

_Finally, I thought I would never make it here, _I thought to myself. I walked up to the forests' edge took a deep breathe and then walked in. I started walking through the endless amount of tree's and bushes until I came to a clearing with a giant temple in it.

"Wow, a temple, I am so checking it out," I said to no one in particular as I looked at the temple with awe.

I walked up to the entrance of the temple and tried to open the doors to it. It wouldn't open.

_Damn it won't budge,_ I thought as I stepped back and looked at the doors again, _maybe there is an entrance on the side of the temple._ I walked around to the side of the temple and saw a few vines leading about twenty meters up to a hole in the wall. I grinned and started climbing one of the vines.

_Almost there,_ I thought three quarters of the way up. Suddenly the vine I was on snapped and I started to fall. I grabbed the vine closest to me and held onto it for dear life. I looked down and realized I was only ten meters from the ground.

I sighed, _guess I will have to keep climbing._

I kept climbing and finally made it to the hole. _That took longer than I thought it would, _I thought, _It's going to be night soon and I think It would be better to set camp in the temple._

I climbed through the hole and found myself in a room with vines on the walls, and a mirror in the center. I put my bag down in the room with the mirror and walked around the temple looking for rocks. Every time I found a few rocks about hand size I picked them up, returned to the mirror room and placed them in a circle.

"There I've finished," I said to myself wiping the sweat off my forehead and looking at the circle of stones that I made, "Now all I need is to pull some of the vines off of the wall."

Once I was finished pulling the vines of the walls I put them in the middle of the circle of stones. I took out my lighter and light the part of the vine. _That should make a bit of fire so I can go to bed, _I thought. So I just laid a few feet away from the fire and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up slowly and sat up. I rubbed my eyes then yawned and noticed the fire was out. I walked over and picked up my bag and started to walk out. Then for the first time since I had been in that room of the temple I noticed the mirror. I looked in it, but I didn't see my reflection, I saw a vast and beautiful field. "Whoa," I said to myself. I slowly moved my hand towards the mirror to see if it was real and not just some mind trick. As soon as I touched it I felt an invisible force try to pull me in. I tried to pull my hand back out but I wasn't strong enough I got pulled into the mirror and everything went black.

"Ugh, where am I?" I questioned putting my hand to my head to try to stop the massive headache I had. I looked around, "this looks like the field that I saw in the mirror before I got…," I trailed off.

I got up and looked at my surroundings some more. A giant field that was spread out very far and I could just see a castle in the distance. Behind you there were a few trees and then a forest behind the trees.

_This is too awkward, it's like I am in a crazed fairytale place, _I thought. "Well I better get going then to where ever I have to go to get back, but at least I have my pack," I said to know one in particular. I seized and apple from my pack and started eating it while walking in the direction of the castle.

"Urgh, that was the longest walk I ever took, but at least I'm finally at the castle," I said after about 5 hours of walking. I walked across the drawbridge and into the castle market. _Hmm, I wonder if anyone here could help me… _I thought, _and what exactly do I need help with…whatever I doubt any of them would help me anyway._

I walked around the town and people started staring at me. _Hey, these people have pointed ears, _I thought stopping near a store that said shooting gallery. A group of guys started watching me intently from about 5 meters away from me. "What the hell are you staring at?" I yelled at them and they ran off, _what is wrong with these people?_"

"Gerudo, a boy Gerudo," someone pointed at you from behind.

"What?" I said turning around. Everyone was looking at me. I ran towards the exit, but people blocked me from going that way and soon I was at a tree near the middle of the town with a circle of people around me._ I guess they are weirder than I thought, _I mentally said to myself.

"General, there is a boy in the market that the townsfolk say, is a Gerudo," a soldier said running towards the general in the castle.

"I will be there soon, do you know if he is armed?" The general said. The general had golden blonde hair and wore a green tunic because he rather not where armor.

"I'm sorry sir I couldn't get a good look at him," the soldier said bowing is head.

"Let's go," the general said.

"What's a Gerudo?" I questioned.

"Don't play dumb with us," a man shouted while coming forth from the crowd.

_This is getting really annoying,_ I sighed mentally, _maybe if I cause a distraction, I could get out of this mess. _I took out a lighter from my pocket and lit it.

"What kind of dark magic is this," the man said stepping back.

"This isn't magic, but just a distraction," I said to him confidently while charging at him and knocking him over with my shoulder. I ran out of the circle that was surrounding me before. Just as I ran out of the circle, I saw two people coming from the direction of the castle, one who had armor on and looked like a guard, and one with a green tunic on. I looked at them one had a spear and one had a sword and who knows what other weapons. _This is the kind of trouble that I live for,_ I thought.

I started running towards the drawbridge. "Stop him!" a voice yelled from behind me. The guard who was standing beside the drawbridge was now in the way of my escape. I stopped running.

"Damn!" I whispered so that only I could hear. _What am I supposed to do now? There must be a way to get past that guard but how…the fire distraction I highly doubt will work again._

The two people from before were now right behind me and I was trapped with no way out of the market. "Who are you?" One of the men from behind me said.

"Who am I?" I mocked. "Who the hell are you?" I turned around and looked at them.

"Get some rope," the man in green said to the guard beside him. The guard ran off. The guard came back in a few minutes holding some ropes. The man in green took the ropes and started wrapping them around my wrists, binding them together, before I could do anything to stop him.

"So while your just tying me up here for doing nothing, what's your name?" I asked sarcastically.

"I am the general of the Hylian army and my name is Link," Link said.

"Well nice to meet you Link, I would offer a hand shake, but you're tying my hands up," I said sarcastically.

"Start walking," Link said.

"Oh, harsh," I said plainly.

"…"

Link and the two other guards walked me all the way to the castle. "So where am I going now, the dungeons?" I laughed.

"Lucky guess," Link said shoving you forward to go through the big door that probably leads down to the dungeons.

"Hmph."

You went down to the dungeon. They pushed you into one of the cells then closed the door and locked it.

_**There is the first chapter of my new story 'Fire God'. **_


End file.
